Electronic devices are becoming ever more connected. A “connected” device refers to a device—such as a user terminal, or home or office appliance or the like—that is connected to one or more other such devices via a wireless or wired connection in order allow more possibilities for control of the device. For instance, the device in question is often connected to the one or more other devices as part of a wired or wireless network, such as a Wi-Fi, ZigBee or Bluetooth network. The connection may for example allow control of the device from one of the one or more other devices, e.g. from an app (application) running on a user device such as a smart phone, tablet or laptop; and/or may allow for sharing of sensor information or other data between the devices in order to provide more intelligent and/or distributed automated control.
In recent years, the number of connected devices has increased dramatically. Lighting systems are part of this movement towards a connected infrastructure. Conventional connected lighting systems consist of fixed light sources, which can be controlled through wall-mounted switches, dimmers or more advanced control panels that have pre-programmed settings and effects, or even from an app running on a user terminal such as a smart phone, tablet or laptop. For example, this may allow user to create an ambiance using a wide range of colored lighting, dimming options and/or dynamic effects. In terms of control the most common approach is to replace a light switch with a smartphone based app that offers extended control over lighting (for example Philips hue, LIFX, etc.).
In particular, connected lighting systems allow for various aspects of the lighting to be automated. For example, a particular lighting scene may be triggered in response to sensor input (such as a motion sensor) or according to a schedule (e.g. during the morning each day). A lighting scene is an overall lighting effect in an environment rendered by the light sources in that environment. E.g. a “sunset” scene may be defined in which the light sources are set to output hues in the red-yellow range of the visible spectrum. Each light source may for example output the different hues (or other setting such as saturation or intensity), or a scene may be rendered by all (or some) lights rendering a single color or similar colors. Note that lighting scenes may be dynamic in that the output of one or more light source changes over time.
In addition to automated scene changes, connected lighting systems are able to render lighting scenes by receiving lighting instructions over the network (e.g. a ZigBee network) from, for example, a user device such as a smart phone, and interpret the lighting instructions in order to determine the appropriate lighting settings for each light source in order that the lighting system renders a desired lighting scene in the environment.